fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Game
Summary Mr. Game & Watch is the subdimensional resident of the Flat Zone where he does mundane chores such as cooking, cleaning, and fighting dragons. He lives alone, because he is the only resident of the Flat Zone, his only company was himself and himself alone. Mr. Game & Watch is made out of a primordial substance known as Shadow Bugs which allowed him to create everything he lives in. He lives a content life until he was broken out of his 2-Dimensional prison and was introduced to the world of 3-Dimensions. Mr. Game & Watch on his quest came across what was able to break him out of the Flat Zone, the Infinite Consortium. His curiosity for this thing drove him to study it and eventually learn how to manipulate it. He learnt the properties of this flame and he drove to understand it. So long was he trapped in the Flat Zone with only himself to keep him company, he never ever thought what was beyond it all. Mr. Game & Watch’s (non-existent) eyes were opened to all the possibilities he had from learning both of the void and the powers that his physiology was made of. He was determined to explore all of reality, every last piece of it. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Mr. Game & Watch Origin: The Infinite Consortium Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old Classification: 2-dimensional being Date of Birth: Billions of years ago Birthplace: The Flat Zone Weight: Below Average Height: Aproximately 1.75 meters Themes: Flat Zone 2 Combat Statistics Tier: 8-A | 8-A | 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Magic, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can easily change his shape with Shadow Bugs), Fire Manipulation (Has control over the Consortium Flames, which do not exert heat but can be summoned from space for powerful blasts of raw magic. When they come in contact with any matter, they will erase it’s existence and eat away at it slowly. They can be dispelled with raw magic, however), Dimensional Travel (Those who control The Infinite Consortium can travel between worlds through it. However, this usually takes time to prepare, and isn’t useful in combat), Regeneration (High-Mid; Mr. Game & Watch can reconstitute himself due to the fact he is made out of Shadow Bugs), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Power Mimicry and Duplication (Can copy his opponent's powers on a lesser scale and make 1-2 clones of them), Creation (Can create weapons and tools), Elemental Intangibility (Can disperse himself into Shadow Bugs, causing attacks to miss), Elemental Manipulation (of Electricity, Ice an Air. By using his Judge attack he has a chance of generating one of those elements and can blow hard enough to toss enemies into the air), Attack Reflection and Absorption (Can absorb attacks with his bucket and send them back at opponents three-fold), Resurrection (Will respawn in the Flat Zone after he's killed), Explosion Manipulation (Can generate bombs which explode when hitting the ground or another person), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Mr. Game & Watch is capable of slowing his fall by slowing his framerate down to the point where he barely falls at all), Healing (Judge 7 is capable of generating apples which heal Mr. Game & Watch or others), Body Control (Mr. Game & Watch has complete and utter control of his body due to it being composed entirely out of shadow bugs), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; Mr. Game & Watch is not made of biological matter and is instead made of a subdimensional substance known as Shadow Bugs), Resistance to Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation (Mr. Game & Watch can resist being in the Void, which tears at one’s soul and existence) | All previous on a significantly higher scale such as Power Mimicry (Can create copies of opponents far superior to the original), Duplication (Can create endless clones of himself and his opponents), and Regeneration (Mid-High), along with Lower-Dimensional Manipulation, Omnipresence (Everything in the Flat Zone is Mr. Game & Watch), Matter Manipulation (Controls all matter within the Flat Zone), Spatial Manipulation (Can manipulate the amount of space the Flat Zone has) | All base form abilities, along with the powers of Travis, Azure, and Eowyn due to copying them Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Characters on the level of Mr. Game & Watch are capable of leveling multiple city blocks if they're willing too) | Multi-City Block level (Far superior to his normal form) | Island level (Fought Eowyn, who did this) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speeds. Omnipresent within the Flat Zone | Sub-Relativistic+ (Percieved light) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class T (Shouldn't be weaker than Valev) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class (Far superior to his normal form) | Island Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Far superior to his normal form) | Island Class, regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Dozens of meters with normal attacks, multi-universal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: None notable, but can create items if he wishes Intelligence: Mr. Game & Watch is highly skilled in performing menial tasks, as he's been performing said tasks like cooking, cleaning, and fighting dragons for billions of years. Weaknesses: Needs to be in the Flat Zone to be in his full power, incredibly light and easy to knock around, does not know the concept of good and evil Key: Base | In the Flat Zone | Cataclysm Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 6